


Escape Route

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Animal Instinct [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On discovering the anomaly project, Liz extracts a promise from her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Route

            “So,” Liz said. “Dinosaurs.”

 

            Lester winced. “Dinosaurs.”

 

            “Bit weird.”

 

            “Very much so.”

 

            “Pretty dangerous.”

 

            “Not so much for me.”

 

            “Still,” Liz said, and stared at her feet. “Promise me if the dinosaurs put you in danger, you’ll change and fly away. A long way away. And stay there until I can come and get you.”

 

            Lester met his daughter’s eyes. “I promise,” he said, and wondered when he’d last changed into his animal form; certainly not recently enough that he was comfortable in both forms and confident in changing, as the Department of Health guidelines recommended.

 

            Maybe he should practise.


End file.
